Minnie
by Illbeyourbatman
Summary: Dodger and Maxine after the birth of baby Minniver.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had to write this after that episode just to make me feel better.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

He had never seen anything so perfect. Looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms, he couldn't believe that she was actually here. He had known for months that she was coming obviously, he had seen Maxine's stomach grow rounder as each day went by but to actually be holding her in his arms was surreal. He couldn't believe anyone could be so small.

"Hello." He murmured down to the slumbering baby before casting his eyes over to Maxine, who was thankfully still asleep. "You might not know who I am but I have been looking forward to meeting you for a while now."

He paused as if waiting for her reaction before laughing quietly, still stroking his finger over her tiny hand.

"I want to tell you that you are going to be the most loved little girl in the world with the mummy you've got, you really lucked out with her. She's so strong and brave and loves with all of her heart." Dodger said kissing her hat covered hair. "And I should know because you're mummy loves me and if I play my cards right I'm hoping to be you're daddy."

The baby stirred in his arms before going back to sleep, he took it as quiet acceptance.

"Now I can't promise that I'll be a good dad but I can promise that I will always be here for you and you're mum, just like I will always love you both." Dodger whispered. "How does that sound? Good? Good, cause I've got to tell you, I'm bricking it but don't tell you're mum."

Dodger glanced up just to make sure Maxine was still asleep.

"I think we should come to some sort of deal, I will try to talk you're mum out of calling you Minnie if you promise to take it easy on me when you're a teenager, deal? That mean's no boy's or parties OK? Cause If you look anything like you're mother then I'm going to be beating the boys away."

The baby remained unmoved.

"You drive a hard bargain," He cooed. "I promise to take you to Disney Land before you're fifth birthday?"

Not so much as a whimper.

"How about I promise to try my hardest to get your mother to marry me." He said nervously. "I know that after her last wedding I might have to wait a long time but that's what I really want, Your mummy, you and me to be a family. Would you like that?"

"Yeah?" He asked when the baby yawned. "Well that's what's I want as well, so when you're old enough we're both going to have to use our sad faces to get your mum to agree, deal? I'm talking big pout's here maybe some tears in the eyes the lot."

The baby started crying making Dodger laugh. "Yeah just like that."

"Hey, hey it's OK," He cooed standing up as gentle as he could as he awkwardly held the baby. "How about we talk names? Cause I like Emma, what do you think?" If anything she seemed to cry harder. "OK! OK! Emma is a no go, What about Chloë? Grace? Hannah? Rachel?"

"Her names Minnie." He heard over the crying. "Of course she's crying when you're calling her everything but.

Dodger smiled turning to Maxine. "Well we thought we'd keep our option's open, didn't we princess?"

"How is she?" Maxine asked sitting up and holding out her hands for her daughter. "Has the doctor been round?"

"She is perfect," Dodger said kissing her head as he handed her to her mother. "Just like her mum."

"Yeah I look so good right now." Maxine rolled her eyes gazing lovingly down at the crying baby.

"You always look good."

Maxine smiled. "I do don't I?" She teased.

"I think you're mum is a little bit full of herself, isn't she Minnie?"

"None," Maxine said to the baby. "You need to learn early that mummy is always right and dodger, dodger is a man and they are hardly ever right but we keep them around cause they look pretty."

"Charming." Dodger laughed. "Don't you be listening to her, she's talking rubbish."

Maxine made a face at the baby as if to say 'See what did I tell you'

"Sorry to interrupt but visiting time is almost up." A nurse said coming into their little private room. "If dad want's to stay we can have a cot made up for him?"

"Oh I'm n-"

"That would be great, thank you." Maxine smiled cutting Dodger off.

The nurse just smiled at them before walking off.

"See that just proves mummy right."

"That just proves that mummy is bossy."

"I am." Maxine admitted. "But you aren't getting away that easily, is he Minnie? Nope he's stuck with us for life now." She cooed.

Dodger just smiled looking down at his two girls knowing he'd never be able to leave them. They where his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly love you guys that take the time to review.**

**I own nothing, I'm just borrowing.**

* * *

"How's my little M&M then." Dennis asked peering at the baby in Dodger's arms.

"Max told you not to call her that." Dodger replied bouncing the wide awake baby in his arms.

"But she is so small and sweet just like the chocolaty goodness that is M&Ms." Dennis cooed. "Seriously look at this little face! She is so sweet I'm probably going to need a dentist, Yes I am." Dennis cooed at Minnie.

"No you call her that because you think she's a Mini Max." Dodger smiled handing the baby over.

"Yeah I do." He admitted.

"You heard her last time if she hears you call the baby that again she'll kill you."

"You're mummy wouldn't kill uncle Dennis, would she?" Dennis cooed at Minnie. "Seriously injure yes, Kill no."

"Wouldn't be to sure of that mate."

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Dennis asked looking up from the baby for the first time since they'd entered the shop.

Dodger laughed. "What I need to have a reason to visit my favourite cousin? That's nice Den."

"See when you say stuff like that I know you want something."

"Well me and Max was just wondering if you wanted to babysit you're god-daughter. Give you some quality bonding time. Be good practice for you and Blessing." Dodger coaxed.

"So you both want a night out on the lash and want me to baby sit?" Dennis asked, reading the situation correctly.

"Something like that." He replied sheepishly.

"For how long?" Dennis asked wearily.

"Just the one night." Dodger said. "I don't think Max will be able to be away from her for that long."

"Go on then."

"Dennis you are an absolute star!" Dodger exclaimed hastily handing over the baby bag that had already been packed for an over night visit. "She just had a feed so should be fine for a couple more hours, there's three bottles made up in the bag and more formula just in case, mind and wind her properly or she won't sleep. She is usually down for the night at about 10. Oh! and if she does get up just sing anything in the top 40. Seriously mate you're a life savour." Dodger spat out quickly before exiting the shop.

"What!" Dennis called out after him. "I didn't think you meant tonight! I've got a date with Blessing!"

Minnie started crying as Dennis's voice got higher.

"Oh it's OK! Don't cry," Dennis tried to soothe her. "How about we go see aunty Blessing? Yeah?"

* * *

"Are we horrible people?" Maxine asked cuddling further into Dodger's side. Minnie had been gone all after noon and all Dodger and Maxine had done was lie in bed sleeping and watching movies.

"No we're sleep deprived parent's with a teething baby, we deserve a night off." Dodger replied.

Maxine smiled loving that me classed himself as Minnie's father even thought they had never properly talked about him taking on the roll, everyone just refereed to him as Minnie's dad and he never protested in fact, if anything he encouraged it. "Your right."

"Excuse me? Am I hearing things?" He teased tickling her sides making her giggle.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I'd never." He said kissing her head.

"It's so quiet." Maxine marvelled. "I cannot remember it ever being this quiet."

"Me either." He agreed being used the lying in bed listening to the soft sighs Minnie made as she slept as he drifted off. "It's weird."

"What do you think she's doing?" Maxine asked.

Looking at the clock he could see it was only 9.46. "Den's probably getting her ready for bed."

"Do you think I should call?"

"You only phoned them half hour ago Max." Dodger laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "It's just I've never been away from her this long."

"Man I am on a roll tonight." He laughed causing her to roll her eyes but he seen a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Did you pack her teething gel cream?" Maxine asked. Minnie had been teething for a few weeks now and they hardly had any sleep because of it.

"No." Dodger replied watching Maxine's eyes go comically wide. "You did."

Maxine lightly hit his shoulder. "Don't do that."

"You need to relax, Dennis has looked after her before."

"Yeah," Maxine snorted. "For 20 minutes and he nearly dropped her."

"Yeah but Blessing's with him." Dodger soothed.

"She tried to paint Minnie's nails when she was over the other day!"

Dodger hesitated. "Why are these people our daughters god-parents."

Maxine laughed. "Cause they are sweet and loving and it's a more in name only thing."

"No seriously," Dodger said sitting up. "When we were kids, Dennis killed my pet hamster! We went on holiday and he was supposed to feed it but he forgot! Why did I trust him with a baby?"

"Cause he's grown up since then and loves Minnie like his own."

"I'm going round there. We shouldn't have trusted them with her for the night." Dodger decided making Maxine laugh. "It's not funny."

"It kind off is, you're always having a go at me for being to over protective and look at you."

Dodger hesitated as he put on his shirt. "Do you think I should leave her?"

"No, if you don't go get her then I will."

Dodger laughed leaning down and kissing her. "Love you."

"I love you too." Maxine smiled watching him dash out of the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it all look alright?" Maxine asked still fussing with the stack of paper plates.

"It looks perfect." Dodger tried to reassure.

"Are you sure though because this is her first birthday party and I want it to be perfect."

"Max I've seen less food at wedding receptions." Dodger laughed. "She isn't even going to remember today."

"But we will!" Maxine said obviously frustrated. "Everyone is coming over today to help us celebrate her birthday and it needs to be perfect! I don't want to look back at the pictures in 16 years and the napkins don't match the plates!"

"OK." Dodger said confused. "Do you want me to go and get different napkins?"

"Why! What's wrong with the ones we have?" Maxine asked frantically checking the napkins.

"Nothing! I thought that's what you wanted!"

Maxine sighed in frustration. "No I want you to take Minnie and go and pick up the cake!"

"Fine, I'm going!" Dodger said frustrated that nothing he could do lately was right. He scooped Minnie up in his arms before storming out the door mentally cursing himself for not bringing the buggy but there was no way he was going back in there.

"You're mummy is a little bit mental right now." He told Minnie who was happy enough in his arms trying to chew her favourite dolls head off. "But we still love her don't we? Yes we do."

* * *

"Tony please tell me your kidding!" Dodger begged jostling Minnie who was starting to get wrestles. "Maxine is going to go spare!"

"I'm sorry Dodger but there's nothing I can do." Tony apologised but Dodger didn't want his apologies he wanted the cake he ordered.

"Tony we put in this order months ago! Maxine organised a whole party around this cake! What am I meant to do now? We're having a princess themed party with a castle cake! I need that cake."

"Look I am sorry but there is nothing I can do, I'll give you a full refund." Tony said.

"I don't want the money Tony I want the cake!" Dodger shouted making Minnie cry. "Ssh ssh It's OK beautiful girl."

"I can't just magic one out of thin air."

"No but you could have baked the cake when you were meant to!"

"And I apologised but it must have got rubbed of the calendar."

"Well we still have," Dodger looked at the time on his phone and swore. "OK, we have an hour and a half, you can make a cake in that time right? It can't be that hard just bung some flour and eggs in a bowl and Mix!"

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah that's all it is! I do also have a restaurant to run you know."

"And I'm going to have a house full of kids in the next 2 hours and they're going to be expecting cake! Oh! and Maxine will kill me if I go home without the cake."

"The supermarkets have birthday cakes. That will be you're best bet, no bakery is going to be able to bake a cake in that time."

"Thanks Tony," Dodger said sarcastically. "You've been a big help."

* * *

"OK here's the plan." Dodger said walking in the door with Minnie. "We're going to tell mummy the truth and hope that she leaves me still breathing."

He had spent the whole afternoon running around every supermarket looking for a princess cake that would pass as the one Maxine had ordered without any luck, He'd finally had to settle on a butterfly shaped cake after running out of time, knowing he had to be back for the party seeing as he had carted the guess of honour around the whole time. He was already running late and Maxine was going to kill him seeing as Minnie wasn't even dressed yet and the guest's would be arriving any minute.

"Max?" Dodger called out wearily as he entered the flat. "Maxine?"

Sitting the bag with the cake down on the table and Minnie in her play pen Dodger went back to the main bedroom knowing that's where she'd be.

"Hey stranger." He said sitting down on the bed next to her. "What you doing?"

"Just looking at photo's." Maxine smiled holding up the book she had been filling in for Minnie since she was born. "Sometimes I cannot believe that she is mine. That I finally got my happy ever after."

"What's brought all this on?" Dodger asked softly.

"I know I'm a pain sometimes." Maxine said smiling at him, making his heart beat a little faster. "And bossy and hard-headed and a lot of things but every morning when I wake up and look at you I am so grateful that despite all of that you stuck around. That you didn't just love me but Minnie as well."

Dodger felt like he couldn't breath. "Max."

"No it's fine," Maxine laughed softly. "I'm fine, just sometimes, sometimes I forget. I have this split second where I'm back there. I'm back with Patrick and I need everything to be perfect because that's how he likes it and I really hate myself for it sometimes Dodge because I know you are nothing like him but I can't make myself stop."

"Oh Max."

"Don't." She smiled. "Don't pity me. I was weak but I'm not any more I just need to keep reminding myself."

"You are without a doubt the strongest person I know." Dodger said fiercely. "And what that monster did to you was horrible but I will never let anyone hurt you again. Do you want me to phone you're psychiatrist and see if she can see you?"

"I know." Maxine said kissing his chastely. "And no, today is a good day, it's my baby's party and nothing is going to spoil that."

Dodgers face fell as he scratched the back of his head unsure how to tell her. "About that-"

"What took you both so long anyway?" Max asked checking her make up in the mirror. "Was she a pain?"

"No she was perfect." Dodger said.

"Good! Honestly I cannot wait for this party to be over." Maxine said exiting the bedroom.

"It was you're idea." Dodger said following her. "I was fine doing something just the three of us."

He could see Maxine mimicking what he said under her breath and smiled.

"I'm going to change her into her dress can you start putting the food out?" Maxine asked picking up Minnie and going into the bedroom. "Oh before I forget did you get candle's for the cake?"

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you," Dodger said before hesitating.

"We don't have time for this!" Maxine said popping her head out the bedroom door. "We cannot cake a cake without candle's."

"Well you're in luck." He muttered.

"What?" She asked. "Never mind pop down to price slice and see if they have any, if they don't you're going to have to go into town."

"I have the candle's it's the cake I'm worried about."

"What!" Maxine said rushing out he bedroom. "What's wrong with the cake!?"

"See the thing is when I went to collect it earlier Tony said there had been some sort of miscommunication-"

"What sort of miscommunication?" Maxine asked.

"If you'd let me speak-"

"It's just that Ste never said anything earlier when he dropped the cake round."

Dodger froze. "What?"

"Yeah he said he was up half the night baking but it was worth it have you seen it yet?"

"No. No I haven't."

"It's beautiful, it's even better than the pictures I gave him." Maxine gushed. "So what Miscommunication?"

"Oh just that I didn't know that Ste was going to deliver it was all." Dodger smiled.

* * *

"That is the last birthday party we are throwing." Maxine sighed out.

"Deal." Dodger agreed.

"Who knew kids could be that loud, especially Dee Dee she has a right pair of lungs on her." Maxine moaned. "And they ate all the cake. I was looking forward to that all day."

"You're in luck then." Dodger said hoping from the couch and hurrying over to the kitchen cupboard that he had stashed the cake. "I got us a spare."

"Aww really." Maxine laughed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I always thought it was my rugged good looks." He said bringing the cake and two forks over.

"Well that as well." Maxine laughed.

"Think of this as my present to you." He said plopping down beside her.

Maxine hesitated biting her lip.

"Actually I've got a present for you as well." She said springing from the couch. "Wait here."

Dodger started digging into the cake watching as she ran into the bedroom before coming out a few minutes later with an envelope in her hands.

"If you don't want to you don't have to." Maxine said handing him the envelope.

Dodger was curious as he opened it, once he started reading he could feel his heart start to race like it was trying to burst out of his chest. "These are adoption papers?" He asked more than anything.

"Yes," Maxine agreed. "But like I said you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Adoption." He said. "You want me to adopt Minnie?"

"It's more like the start of a really long process from what the lawyer told me but yeah I want you to adopt Minnie."

"Why?" He asked making Maxine laugh.

"Why not? You've been her dad since the minute she was born. I'm just making it official."

He could feel tears welling in his eyes but didn't let them fall, instead he brought Maxine to him hugging her as tight as he could. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for reading.**

**I originally planned chapter 3 to be the ending but then I watched the episode where Dirk wanted to adopt Hilton and realised I never even thought about putting something like that in my story and this chapter just kind of snowballed from there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah So this took me forever! And as much fun as this story has been to write I have a feeling this is the last Chapter.**

**I am fresh out of writing Ideas so feel free to send me a prompt and if I ship it, I may write it.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read any of my little stories. **

* * *

"Aww is she walking already?" Cindy asked watching Minnie as she took to her feet. "Hilton's been walking properly for ages now and honestly he is doing my head in, he's into everything! Do you know I found trying to eat my foundation the other week."

Maxine just smiled, Her and Cindy weren't exactly close but with the both of them having babies the same age and Cindy going out with Dirk her boyfriends dad she seen her more that she would have liked. "She's trying to walk, she takes a few steps then gives up, crying for someone to pick her up."

"Holly was like that as a baby, you've just got to let them cry it out."

"I have tried but she's spoiled." Maxine replied. "She knows that eventually we're going to give in. Especially Dodger."

"I think it's just girls, We're born with the magical ability to make men do what we want."

Maxine laughed. "I think you may be right."

"There's no maybe about it, You should see how flustered Dirk gets as soon as Holly turns on the water works, He gave her £30 last time to stop."

"Not bad for some." Maxine commented.

"Have you thought that maybe it's you because of her Condition." Cindy asked.

"Her Condition?" Maxine said shocked.

"You know? The downs syndrome?"

"What about it? She's perfect the way she is, I wouldn't change her for the world." Maxine said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just mean you know she's... different from other kids her age." Cindy tried to soothe.

Maxine laughed. "The only thing that is different with her is she has an extra chromosome, that doesn't mean that she cannot do the same things as other kids."

"I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Well you where!" Maxine shouted grabbing Minnie from where she was sitting pulling at the grass before storming away.

* * *

"How is my favourite girl." Dodger cooed walking in the door and heading straight for Minnie. "Have you been a good girl today?"

"Stop!" Maxine shouted running out the bedroom. "Do not pick her up."

"Why?" Dodger asked looking down to see what was wrong. Maxine had once refused to hug him or let him hold Minnie after him and Dennis had gone to an estate sale and he had come back smelling pretty fresh after lugging furniture all day. "I have sat around to shop all day doing nothing and need hugs from my favourite girl."

"Well you just have to wait." Maxine replied.

"Uh oh, Have you been a bad girl?" Dodger asked Minnie in a funny voice making her laugh.

"No, she's been good as gold." Maxine replied setting up the toy's she had gotten from the bedroom in a row. "Just trying to make her walk."

"Max you know what the doctors said, She isn't like other kids it takes her longer to do stuff." Dodger tried to soothe her, Coming forward and rubbing her shoulders.

"I know she's different!" Maxine shouted. "But people are always going to underestimate her because of the downs syndrome! But I won't! I know how smart she is, I know all the things she is capable off but I don't want other people's opinions to hold her back!"

"What happened Max? Did someone say something?" Maxine could see Dodger getting visibly mad and tried to calm him.

"Just Cindy being Cindy." Maxine rolled her eyes. "But she's not going to be the only person thinking it."

"Thinking what? You know what, never mind! Max who cares what anyone else says." Dodger said walking over and picking Minnie up despite Maxine's protests. "She is perfect the way she is and I don't need anyone else telling me that. Look how much she has done in the last couple of months. She can talk now! Do you remember how big that was, how excited we where!"

"She can say Hi." Maxine rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm telling you all those other sounds are words we're just not getting yet. Don't forget she took a couple of steps the other week." Dodger argued. "But the point is she is amazing, cleaver and beautiful and I pity the person who underestimate her because one day she's going to take over the world."

Maxine couldn't take her eyes off of her baby. Dodger was right in the last few months Minnie had come on leaps and bounds and she couldn't be more proud but it didn't stop the pity stares she got from people when they seen that her daughter had downs syndrome. She didn't want to let it bother her but it did. When her, Dodger and Minnie where in the flat it was perfect, they where a perfect family and she wouldn't change it for the world but when other people got involved that's when it got complicated.

"Your right." She smiled. "Mummy just has to be brave like Minnie."

"You're mummy is the bravest person I know." Dodger argued tickling Minnie making her screech.

Yeah, Maxine thought watching them together. Her little family was perfect.


End file.
